Trouble of the Sisterly Variety
by crazymeltyland
Summary: Based around a song by Mest, Phoebe and Prue get into a major, massive, fight.


Phoebe: 15 Piper: 17 Prue: 19  
  
The words you say  
  
I'll never listen to  
  
"I've studied enough!" Phoebe screamed "Like last time? When you studied enough and failed?" Prue screamed back "I just don't care! You know what? I don't care! It doesn't matter! I'll fail anyway!" Phoebe yelled as she ran into her room and slammed the door  
  
'Cause if I did I'd be just like you  
  
But you're my enemy and soon you're gonna see Ya gotta be yourself to be happy 'Cause you're not you're not  
  
"Don't you dare slam your door, Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she slammed her fist into the closed door  
Phoebe got up and then sat back down, all of the emotions raging through her were so jumbled none of the made sense.  
"Phoebe!" Prue yelled  
"Get away Prue! You're not my mother! You can't make me!"  
  
Fuct up visions in my head  
  
I'm a fuct up kid is what they said But at least I know all the things that I want And it's all the things I've got  
  
"Don't you dare say that! Open this door right now, Phoebe Marie Halliwell!"  
Phoebe plugged in her guitar and cranked it up to full blast; she started to play all of the cords she knew. The dissonant sounds of cords stuck together in the wrong places, filled the house.  
"You turn that off right now!" Prue screamed, trying to make herself heard over the noise  
"Make me!" Phoebe challenged  
"You are such a bitch! It's always about you, isn't it? I wish you'd never been born!" Prue screamed  
Tears ran down Phoebe's face as she continued to play. Her vision was fuzzy with tears, nothing had distinction; everything was a blur of color.  
Prue wasn't done though, "You are worthless! You'll never amount to anything! You always need everything your way! You never take one second to worry about other people!"  
  
'Cause you're so quick to point the finger  
  
You act like your shit don't linger  
  
It feels good when you see someone else in a rut  
  
"You're a worthless piece of shit!" Prue screamed  
Phoebe dropped her guitar and slammed her fist into the door, the pain in her fingers helped to dull the pain in her heart.  
"Well, you're.. you're.." Phoebe started  
"I'm what? Too stupid to think of a comeback?" Prue taunted  
Phoebe slammed her fist into the door again, her knuckles here red and bruised, "STOP IT!"  
"Poor baby, always the baby, you can give it, but you can't take it." Prue said from her position behind the door  
Phoebe was fast losing control; she kicked blindly at a low table with a lamp on it.  
"Such a baby can't take not getting her way."  
  
It gives you confidence and makes you happy But you're not you're not  
  
The pain was so blinding that Phoebe fell onto the ground clutching her ankle, she knew she had no choice.  
"Prue?" Her voice was thick with pain  
"Poor baby, what do you want now?" Prue asked mockingly  
"It hurts." Phoebe managed to get out  
"Oh yeah, can't take the pain can you? Well, you need to learn to deal with emotional pain."  
"Prue." The name came out almost in a scream as a fresh wave of pain hit, "It hurts!"  
Something registered in Prue's body and she was instantly thrown into mother mode, "Phoebe, open the door."  
"I can't, I can't, it hurts Prue, make it stop!" Phoebe sobbed  
Prue ran down to get the spare key from the kitchen cabinet; she fumbled through all of the drawers until she found the key she was looking for.  
Phoebe managed to look down at her ankle; it was badly swollen and still sent excruciating waves of pain up and down her entire body.  
"Phoebe? I got the key, I'm coming in!"  
Phoebe couldn't even respond; the pain was so intense.  
Prue knelt down next to Phoebe, "What hurts baby?"  
"My ankle, Prue make it stop!"  
Prue took one look and knew it was probably sprained or at the worst broken; she picked up Phoebe in her arms and ran down the stairs.  
"Piper?" Prue called franticly  
Piper emerged from the living room, when she saw Phoebe in Prue's arms she knew something was wrong.  
"We're going to the hospital, come one." Prue said as she ran to the car, trusting Piper to follow  
Piper got into the back and Prue placed Phoebe in the back with Piper, she slammed the door and jumped into the drivers seat.  
During the car ride, Piper did her best to soothe Phoebe who was still screaming, as Prue broke most of the speed limit laws in her haste to get to the hospital.  
Arriving in the parking lot Prue grabbed Phoebe out of the back seat and started running towards the emergency room doors. Piper followed close behind.  
"My sister needs help!" Prue screamed as she burst through the doors  
A nurse took Phoebe out of Prue's arms and took her through the double doors that would tell how badly Phoebe was hurt.  
  
"Phoebe." Prue said, "I'm sorry."  
Phoebe nodded sleepily, her broken ankle was on a pillow and the rest of her was tucked into her bed. The pain meds were doing their job, but also knocking Phoebe out.  
"You know I love you right?" Prue asked as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of Phoebe's eyes  
"Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you Prue."  
"I know; how did you even break your ankle?" Prue asked  
"I kicked the table." Phoebe said sheepishly  
"Next time I won't be so hard on you okay?"  
Phoebe yawned and nodded.  
"And next time you'll do your work right?"  
Phoebe sighed and gave a half smile before she fell asleep, safe in the arms of her protector.  
  
We talk you say you see my way  
  
But I know that you won't leave today 'Cause change is what you fear the most now the end is getting close  
  
Music Note: Fuct Up Kid is by Mest, CD: Destination Unknown 


End file.
